


Slippery

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fan Art, Ice Skating, M/M, Watercolors, interobang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka take Naruto ice skating for the first time.  (and YES Iruka is the dad who would make Naruto wear ALL the knee and and elbow pads.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Slippery




End file.
